


It's Everything

by wanderlustlover



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl punches Robin. Hard. Harder than she should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



Batgirl punches Robin’s shoulder. Hard. Harder than she should. Still a bundle of shaken nerves, fury backed up by shivering terror. Even if she feels the swell of something nebulously warm at the smooth awe in his voice when he drops down by her saying those words.

She wonders if he’s ever seen anyone stand up to Bruce as much as she does. Yelling so loud it echoes in the Bat cave. They’re not far off in age that she wonders, for as brave as he is, if he wishes it was so easy for him to do the same thing. They can’t always agree. Babs loves her dad absolutely, and knows he does the same, love and respect, everything else that comes with it, but they still fight, too.

“I’m **not** a kitten or some kind of pet,” she follows it up with, snappy, all sharp tones. Even though it’s in there. Those words hitting some still shaking, too fragile, too vulnerable part of her insides, even if her shoulders and spine are still firm and straight.

She didn’t let Bruce tell her no on the very first night, and she won’t let him tell her what to do and expect her to follow along like an obedient dog or a young child. She had her own hero to be like, too. She grew up wanting to be him, too. Learning everything he knew, everything he considered right. Just. Wanted to wear the badge herself.

But it’s all she wants, too. To stay here. To belong here. To be **kept**.

Being Batgirl, and one of them, and doing this job, it’s everything she is now.


End file.
